This invention relates to electrostatographic xerographic type reproduction machines, and more particularly, to improved duplex reproduction machines.
Typically, reproduction or copy machines which produce duplex or two sided copies process the image on one side of the copy sheet, following which the sheet is inverted to permit processing of an image on the second or unused side of the sheet. Where the margins of the original documents corresponding to the leading and trailing edges of the copy sheet are uniform, the corresponding positions of the copy images on either side of the copy sheet match. Where however, the margins of the original document are unequal, as for example, where it is desired to have a relatively wide margin along one edge for binding purposes, the corresponding margins of the second image on the copy sheet opposite side are reversed. As a result, the copy images on opposite sides of the copy sheet are displaced or offset from one another.